bluedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zola
is a character in the Blue Dragon video games and the Blue Dragon anime metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Zola is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game and anime english version of Blue Dragon, she is voiced by Cindy Robinson. In the Japanese version of the game, she is voiced by Houko Kuwashima. Romi Park voices her in the Japanese anime. Biography * Video Game: Zola was a mercenary for some time before the events of Blue Dragon. One day, she was ambushed by a group of enemies and was unable to defeat them. Just before a fatal blow was dealt, time froze and Nene granted her a light sphere in exchange for her service. Time unfroze and her new Killer Bat Shadow defeated the remaining foes. Zola then became the leader of the Jibral Blademasters, which is when the events of Blue Dragon begin to unfold. It is later revealed that she was Nene's "loyal servant" and that she was the voice who told them to swallow the Light Spheres. She then turns on Nene and says that if she, "Were to betray someone, it wouldn't be Shu and his friends. It would be you Nene!" She then defeats him with Killer Bat and takes the Light Sphere. After Shu and the others tell her not to take the Light Sphere, she throws it over the Eternal Engine Nene was hooked up too. * Anime: Zola is considered a Knight Master for her senses and expert sword skills and was looking for descendants of the Seven Soldiers before meeting with Shu. Unlike the game, she is not a spy for Nene, though she did work for Gran Kingdom under General Logi before leaving for her own abitions. When she was a child, Zola lost her father in accident researching ruins with him and Nene. She was the only survivor besides Nene and in sadness and despair she gave into the darkness, and the creature sealed within the ruins, Killer Bat. In the end, she turns evil because of Killer Bat and her "good-side" was chased out of her because of Killer Bat's power. Shadow Zola is the owner of the shadow, Killer Bat. * Video Game: Killer Bat is a blue bat unlike it's purplish shading in the anime. He experiences in the ways of an assassin, such as attacking first or attacking twice in one move. When she does her copereal move (a.k.a tension) Killer bat turns gray ( and very large). * Anime: Her shadow, Killer Bat, is quite silent and is unusual from his game version. In that he is the only Shadow of the party who is armed with a weapon (specifically a sword). She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed...the evil within Killer Bat corrupts Zola causing her to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium, and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. This episode is the first and last episode Killer Bat ever spoke. Blue Dragon (Xbox 360 VG) * Video Game: Zola is a playable character in Blue Dragon and Blue Dragon Plus. A former mecenary serving as the leader of King Jibral's Blademasters. She is the only character besides Shu who uses a visible weapon besides just her Shadow. She is also the only character who never loses her Shadow as part of the storyline. Zola is first introduced in the story when Shu, Jiro and Kluke find light spheres aboard the Flying Fortress. It is her voice, on Nene's command, that orders them to swallow the spheres. She says this again when they are assaulted by robots. After they comply, her voice is never heard in this manner again. Zola makes her first story appearance and can be played as first when the travelling survivors of Talta Village are attacked on their way to Jibral. She is among the warriors with King Jibral and joins Shu, Jiro, Kluke and Marumaro in battling the group of Steel-eating Tigers. She then leads the group in their mission to shut down Nene's Flying Fortress and shuts down the base for good while Shu and his friends battle General Szabo. Zola then helps King Jibral and his army to escape the base befroe it crashes. Shu and his friends follow in a stolen mechat moments later. Zola fades slightly in her storyline role until Kluke is abducted by Nene. After they follow and rescue Kluke they rush to Nene to stop him killing Kluke with a bomb. Just before they arrive at Nene's room, the remains of Szabo chase them. Zola agrees to battle Szabo while the others defeat Nene. Though Zola succeeds in defeating Szabo, Shu, Jiro, Kluke and Marumaro are defeated by Nene and lose their ability to use Shadows. They escape and learn to regain their magic, then find Zola a short time later. Zola has taken one of Nene's mechats and rejoins the companions in their quest to defeat Nene. They witness the planet being split and reformed thanks to Nene's tampering with the Ancient's technology. After making their way into the masses of cube worlds that spill out from the planet, they find the cube Nene is based at. After battling their way through swathes of enemies, they finally reach and defeat Nene twice. Nene lies amidst the ruins of his battle suit and then asks Zola. Blue Dragon (anime) She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed...the evil within Killer Bat corrupts Zola causing her to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. Afterwards, while the others struggle to seal the darkness, Zola appears before Shu, and seemingly sacrfices herself to seal the darkness. Blue Dragon: Tenkai no Shichi Ryū However, it would be later revealed in the second series that only the darkness within Zola died. The good within her (which was driven off by Killer Bat) was found by White Brigade leader Dr. Tarkovsky who used it to create Primella. Relationships Shu In the game they don't interact much, but when he finds out that Zola was working for Nene he said "How could you do this Zola? How could you betray us like that!" In the anime she arrives at his village and after defeating Gran Kingdom soldiers she told him to come with her. Like the game, he was angry and upset when Zola turned evil. Jiro In the game Jiro thinks that she has good sword skills, but other than that they don't interact much either. In the anime Zola was the one who found Jiro after his village was destroyed. He travveled with her and she taught him how to fight. They are the closest in the anime. However, when Jiro can't control his emotions she usually tells him off, like at the end of Season 1. Kluke In the game not much is known about their relationship. In the anime Zola acts like a motherly figure to her, like in episode 3. Marumaro In the game she seems to like him despite his louds shouts at her and his contonious saying of "LOVE!" Like the time she kissed his forehead to amke some girls leave him alone. In the anime she is the one who lets Marumaro free after the group captures him. She also allows him to join the group despite his perveted actions. Quotes "Do you recall when you swallowed the Light Spheres and the voice that told you to?" - Zola after Nene tells Shu and the gang she was a spy for him all along "Marumaro, you're Shadow is very cool." - When she meets up with Shu and the gang in Disc 3 "But your majesty, this is the only finger it will fit on." - After King Jibral tells her that "a ring on that finger signifies for marriage" "I see. So you really care for Shu." - Zola after she asks why Kluke came along with Shu on his journey in Blue Dragon anime "You're a kind person. And someday, that kindness will be your greatest strength." - After Kluke says, "No, it's not like that, Zola!" in Blue Dragon anime "Just when I thought it was over, time suddenly stood still." - Zola when telling her story on how she got her Shadow to Shu and the gang in the game "If I were going to betray anyone, it wasn't going to be Shu and his friends. It would be you, Nene!" - Zola after turning on Nene. "I said I'm sick of listening to you! Now put up or shut up!" - While fighting Lemaire in episode 11 after he said "What did you just say?" Trivia * In the anime of Blue Dragon, Zola wears a red bandana instead of black and seems to have a tan unlike her game version. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Blue Dragon player characters Category:Shadow Wielders